


Getrennt zusammen

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [35]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yami is a Jewellery Designer, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Er wusste noch, dass er vor dem Auge des Horus zusammen gebrochen war. Das Yami sich stark gegen den Sog gewehrt hatte. Doch letzten Endes musste er sich geschlagen geben. Er konnte nicht gegen den Willen der Götter ankommen.Bis er sich vollkommen auflöste, hielt er die Augen seines Kleinen gefangen. Ein geflüstertes: „Aibou...“ war das Letzte, was Yugi von ihm hörte...
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Also, die Idee zu dieser Story kam mir, während ich im Net über eine der Partnerseiten von My- only- Love stolperte, die eine Übersetzung zu einem Teil der ägyptischen Vergangenheit (im Manga. Spielt sich alles im Millenniums- Puzzle ab) lieferte. Ansonsten bin ich vom Wissenstand über die Serie eher auf dem Level, was RTL2 sich bisher erbarmte aus zu strahlen;-)  
> Dadurch, dass ich jetzt natürlich das Wissen anwende, was ich bisher über die ägyptische Vergangenheit herausgefunden habe(und das ist mit Sicherheit nicht viel^^°) besteht, denk’ ich ma, auch Spoiler- Gefahr.  
> Nur, da ich nicht alles weiß und zu Gunsten des Story-Verlaufes, werd’ ich mit Sicherheit vieles in einen ganz anderen Zusammenhang bringen, als im Manga. Aber wozu gibt’s denn Fan- Fictions??*zwinker* 
> 
> Nach dem das geklärt wäre:
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.  
> (Wenn ich nen Chara von mir einbaue, werdet Ihrs, denk’ ich ma, auch so merken(-;)
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)

Prolog

Er spürte das sanfte Schaukeln der Yacht.   
Er hörte das leise Zirpen der Grillen.   
Und doch hörte und spürte er nichts mehr wirklich.

Die Beine eng an seinen Körper gezogen, lag er auf seinem Bett.  
Anfangs hatten Joey und selbst Seto noch nach ihm geschaut.  
Doch inzwischen akzeptierten sie, dass er lieber allein sein wollte.

Allein.  
Ja, das war er.

Allein.  
Und ab nun würde er es immer sein.

Er hatte schon längst keine Tränen mehr.  
Er spürte nur noch tiefe, verzweifelnde Einsamkeit.   
Nicht einmal das Puzzle war ihm geblieben. 

Nichts.  
Nur die Erinnerung.  
Und das Gefühl entzwei gerissen worden zu sein. 

Er zog seine Beine enger an seinen Körper.  
Als könne er so den fehlenden Teil in sich füllen.

Er wusste noch, dass er vor dem Auge des Horus zusammen gebrochen war. Das Yami sich stark gegen den Sog gewehrt hatte. Doch letzten Endes musste er sich geschlagen geben. Er konnte nicht gegen den Willen der Götter ankommen.

Bis er sich vollkommen auflöste, hielt er die Augen seines Kleinen gefangen. Ein geflüstertes: „Aibou...“ war das Letzte, was Yugi von ihm hörte.

Danach war er zusammengebrochen.  
Weil er die plötzliche Leere nicht ertragen konnte.

Joey hatte ihn danach hierher gebracht.  
Zu Mareks Yacht.

Der Ägypter hatte ihnen angeboten, sie auf dem Nil nach Kairo zu bringen. Von da aus könnten sie mit dem Flieger zurück in die Heimat. 

Yugi jedoch beschlich das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr lebend in Kairo ankommen würde. Sein Lebenswillen war ihm mit Yami genommen worden. Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft sich umzudrehen und in den nächtlichen Sternehimmel zu schauen. Oder eine Decke über sich zu ziehen, da es nun doch recht frisch wurde. Er ließ zu, dass die Kälte in seinen Körper kroch. Ihn lähmte und betäubte. 

Langsam schloss er seine Augen. 

Müde.  
Er war so unendlich müde.

Leise wurde die Tür seiner Kajüte geöffnet.  
An den Schritten erkannte er Joey.

Jener setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Fürsorglich strich er ein paar Strähnen des violetten Haares aus der Stirn und zog dann die Decke über seinen kleinen Freund. 

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen.“, flüsterte er verzweifelt in den Raum.

Er nahm das darauffolgende Schweigen Yugis hin.   
Es hätte ihn eher gewundert, wenn der Kleine geantwortet hätte.   
Joey tat es weh, seinen besten Freund dermaßen... verloren?... zu sehen.   
Und er konnte nichts machen.

Es verstörte ihn zu sehen, wie der Kleine die letzten Stunden abgebaut hatte: Eingefallene Wangen, blass, beinah durchscheinend und die Augen stumpf und leer. Als wenn er schon längst nicht mehr in dieser Welt weilen würde.

‚Vielleicht tut er das ja auch nicht mehr. Mit Yami wurde ihm mehr genommen als nur ein Freund- ein Teil seiner Seele.’

Joey konnte noch nicht mal ansatzweise nachvollziehen, wie sich Yugi fühlte. Obwohl...

Plötzlich und völlig übergangslos wurde Yugi in ein strahlend helles Licht gehüllt. Geblendet schloss Joey die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, fand er nur noch ein leeres Bett vor.

Er merkte, wie Joey die Decke über ihn legte.   
Doch erreichte ihn die darauf unvermeidlich folgende Wärme nicht.  
Die Kälte in seinem Innern hatte sich bis die letzte kleine Ader geschlichen. Füllte ihn komplett aus. War es so, wenn man starb?

Auf einmal umhüllte ihn ein sanftes und warmes Licht.  
Ein Licht, dass es selbst schaffte, das Eis in seinem Innern ein wenig zu erwärmen.

‚Bin ich jetzt tot?’

Dann jedoch kam er mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck auf seinem Hosenboden auf. Seine Arme fest um jemanden geschlossen. 

Er hörte den fassungslosen Ausruf seines Großvaters:

„Yugi?!? Was... was?“

Überrascht schlug Yugi nun die Augen auf.   
Nur um festzustellen, dass er sich nicht mehr in Ägypten befand, sondern bei seinem Großvater mitten im Wohnzimmer hockte.

Jemand regte sich in seinen Armen und zog nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Yugi wandte seinen Blick nach unten und sah kein geringeren als Yami. So wie die Götter ihn geschaffen haben. Einzig das Puzzle ruhte auf seiner Brust. 

Mit großen Augen und immer noch betäubt schaute er auf den jungen, bewusstlosen Mann in seinen Armen. 

Das träumte er doch nur...  
Die Götter schienen sich einen Scherz mit ihm zu erlauben.   
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Und doch...

Er spürte die Wärme, die von dem Anderen ausging.   
Er spürte, wie das Blut durch diesen Körper zirkulierte.   
Sah, wie sich die Brust gleichmäßig hob und senkte. 

Als dann sein Großvater eine Decke über sie beide ausbreitete und seinem Enkel kurz über die Wange streifte, wurde auch Yugi klar, dass das alles durchaus real war.

Aufschluchzend klammerte er sich an den Größeren.  
Hoffend, dass sie nie wieder auseinandergebracht wurden.


	2. Chapter 2

Langsam schlenderte Yugi durch die Strassen. 

Fast zwei Jahre waren seid damals vergangen. 

Sein Großvater hatte keine Fragen gestellt.  
Er hatte Yami einfach so akzeptiert. 

Natürlich war Yugi klar, dass dem alten Mann tausend Fragen auf der Seele brannten. Doch was sollte er sagen? – Hallo Opa! Darf ich dir Atemu vorstellen? Er ist vor 3000 Jahren Pharao gewesen. Und hat sich die letzten zwei Jahre den Körper mit mir geteilt?

Leicht grinsend schüttelte Yugi den Kopf bei der Vorstellung.

Yami und er hatten sich von Anfang an dafür entschieden den Großvater aus allem herauszuhalten. Vor allem nach der Sache im „Königreich der Duellanten“. Seitdem hatten die beiden es geschafft dem Alten ihre ganzen Abenteuer irgendwie vorzuenthalten. 

Nun, sie hatten ihm vor zwei Jahren nur erklärt, dass Yami im Millenniums- Puzzle eingeschlossen gewesen und jetzt wieder frei war. 

Auch das akzeptierte sein Großvater ohne weitere Nachfragen. 

Zum Glück hatte Joey damals sein Handy dabei.   
So konnte er ihm und Seto bescheid geben, dass sie sich bereits wieder in Japan befanden.

Auf die Frage, warum Yami zurückkehren konnte, hatte dieser seinen Kleinen einfach nur lächelnd angeschaut. Yugi hatte das Gefühl kurz dunkle Erinnerungen in den Augen seines Freundes aufblitzen zu sehen. Doch mit dem nächsten Blinzeln, schauten sie ihn nur wieder warm lächelnd an. 

Natürlich war er wem auch immer dankbar, dass er Yami wieder hatte.

Aber...

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, Yami mehr und mehr in die Ferne schwinden zu sehen.

Klar, war das Band zwischen ihnen immer noch stark.   
Sehr stark sogar. 

Yami nannte ihn immer noch Aibou.

Nur war es nicht mehr so wie damals. 

Er sah ein, dass Yami nun sein eigenes Leben aufbauen musste.   
Schließlich konnte und wollte der ehemalige Pharao ihm und seinem Großvater nicht ständig auf der Tasche liegen. Das verbot ihm schon sein Stolz. 

Nun, seinem Großvater war es egal.   
Er schien Yami bereits als Enkel adoptiert zu haben.   
Zumindest hatte er ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst, als Yami ihn mit Muto- san angesprochen hatte. 

„Du hast mich bereits zwei Jahre lang Großvater genannt, dann wollen wir jetzt mal keine Änderungen einführen.“, hatte er nur gebrummt. 

Er sah auch ein, dass er und Yami nicht ständig aufeinander hocken konnten. Auch wenn er den Anderen ganz arg vermisste. Seine Stärke und sein Selbstbewusstsein. Die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, wenn der Andere ihn in eine mentale Umarmung gezogen hatte. 

Abrupt blieb er stehen.  
Beinah wäre er dran vorbei gelaufen. 

Staunend blieb er vor der Glastür stehen.   
Bewunderte die eleganten goldenen Lettern, welche in die Tür graviert waren: „Kami Schmuckdesign“

Wieder umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen.  
Die Götter Ägyptens schienen einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor zu haben.   
Hatte sie doch dafür gesorgt, dass in Yamis Pass als Name: Yami Kami stand. Geboren in Ägypten, wohnhaft in Japan.

Die Götter hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.   
Sie hatten ihrem Schützling nicht nur erlaubt zurückzukehren- nein! Sie hatten auch dafür gesorgt, dass alle seine Papiere stimmen. So also niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Joeys trockener Kommentar auf diese Entdeckung hin: „Wir könnten uns ja mit denen zusammentun. Mit deren Fälschungsfähigkeiten...?“ Was ihm nur einen giftigen Blick von Yami einbrachte, den er mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass er hier war.   
Wieso war eigentlich nicht früher vorbeigekommen?

‚Es hat sich nie so ergeben?’, tat er das Ganze mit einem Achselzucken ab und trat durch den Eingang. 

Ein heller und freundlicher Empfangsbereich erwartete ihn.   
Viele Grünpflanzen sorgten dafür, dass man sich fast in den Dschungel versetzt fühlte. Ein kleiner Springbrunnen sorgte für die nötige Erfrischung im Raum. 

Andächtig durchschritt er das Foyer.   
Yami hatte durchaus Geschmack.   
Aber was war von einem ehemaligen Pharao auch anderes zu erwarten?

„Halt, warten Sie! Sie dürfen nicht so einfach hier herumspazieren!“

Hoppla, die Dame hinter dem Empfangstresen war ihm doch glatt in dem ganzen Grünzeug unter gegangen.

Mit einem verlegenen Zwinkern trat er auf sie zu:

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich bin das erste Mal hier. Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich Yami finde?“

„Zunächst einmal brauchen Sie einen Termin, wenn sie mit Kami- sama reden möchten.“ Sie betonte das Kami- sama so, dass selbst Yugi klar wurde, dass er sich gefälligst nicht noch einmal erdreisten sollte, ihren Chef einfach mit Vornamen anzureden. Doch die Sache mit dem Termin setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. 

Er fing schallend an zu lachen.   
Musste sich sogar am Tresen festhalten, da er sonst das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. 

Pikiert schaute die Empfangsdame zu dem übergeschnappten Teen.  
So einen würde sie mit Sicherheit NICHT zu ihrem Chef lassen.  
Sie war schon kurz davor die Security zu rufen, als ihr Chef das Foyer betrat, um seinen Kunden zu verabschieden. 

Yugi hatte sich gerade soweit wieder beruhigt, doch als er Yami ansichtig wurde, stieg das Lachen wieder in ihm auf. 

Hilflos wandte sich die Dame an ihren Chef:

„Bitte helfen Sie mir! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich gesagt oder getan habe, aber auf einmal fing er an wie irre zu lachen.“

Yami legte einfach nur seinen Kopf schief und wartete darauf, dass sich Yugi soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihm sagen konnte, was hier los war.

„Bitte entschuldige...“ Er hielt sich die Seiten und holte immer noch japsent Luft. Und doch machte sich ein übermütiges Funkeln in Yugis Augen breit. „Ich werde mir das nächste Mal einen Termin bei Euch geben lassen, Kami- sama.“ Die letzten beiden Worte betonte er natürlich absolut überzogen und deutete sogar eine kleine Verbeugung an. 

Nun war es an Yami in leises Gelächter auszubrechen.   
Dann wuschelte er Yugi durch die Haare und meinte schmunzelnd: 

„Wage es noch einmal mich mit Kami- sama anzureden und ich leg’ dich übers Knie.“

Erschrocken wich Yugi zwei Schritte zurück: 

„Das wagst du nicht.“

Yami zog nur, immer noch belustigt, eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Find’s raus!“

Yugi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen:

„O.K., ich nehm’ dich beim Wort,“, er legte eine kleine Pause ein und sah, wie sich Yamis Stirn kräuselte. „Yami.“, beendete er den Satz grinsend.

Die Empfangsdame war mehr als verwirrt.   
So kannte sie ihren Vorgesetzten gar nicht.

Yami wandte sich an seine Angestellte: 

„Cyndia, Sie können Yugi ruhig immer zu mir durchlassen. Der Kleine stört nicht.“ 

Noch verwirrter als ohnehin schon nickte sie.

Nun erst bemerkte Yugi den Mann, welcher sich die Szene in einigem Abstand angesehen hatte.

„Professor Yoshimori, schön Sie wieder zu sehen.“, ging er auf den älteren Mann zu. Reichte ihm die Hand, welche auch in einen herzhaften Händedruck gezogen wurde. 

„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits. Wie geht’s dir?“

Yugi winkte ab: 

„Ach die üblichen Sorgen eines Oberschülers. Also nichts wirklich wichtiges.“

Der Professor fing an zu grinsen, während er augenzwinkernd fragte:

„Und was macht die Liebe? Hat meine Enkelin noch Chancen bei dir?“

Es war Yugi anzusehen, dass er von dieser Frage überrumpelt worden war. Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen meinte er:

„Bitte seien Sie mir nicht böse, doch Rebecca liegt mir eher am Herzen wie eine kleine Schwester. Scheint wohl, dass Sie mich nicht in Ihrer Familie begrüßen dürfen.“

Der Professor schaute den Jüngeren abwartend an.   
Er wartete noch auf die Beantwortung der ersten Frage.

Hilflos versuchte sich Yugi mit einem: „Den Rest ergibt die Zeit.“ aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Yoshimori merkte, dass den Kleinen etwas bedrückte.   
Doch schien er nicht darüber reden zu wollen.   
Zumindest nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Also schlug er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und trug ihm noch schöne Grüße an seinen Großvater auf. Danach verabschiedete er sich von Yami und verließ zügigen Schrittes das Gebäude.

Yugi spürte, wie Yami kurz über seinen Oberarm streifte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er ließ den Größeren auch nicht lange zappeln und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Schön, dass du mal vorbeischaust. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, erkundigte sich Yami mit freundschaftlichem Spott.

„Na ja, unsere Lehrerin meinte, es würde unserer Berufsfindung gut tun, wenn wir uns über die verschiedensten Berufe informieren würden, um sie dann der Klasse vorzustellen. Damit unsere Klassenkameraden auch was davon haben.“

„Und da dachtest du, du schaust mal vorbei?“

Verunsichert blickte Yugi wieder in Yamis strahlende Amethyste.  
Es lagen jedoch nicht wie befürchtet Vorwürfe in ihnen, sondern nur mildes Interesse und Freude, dass er ihm seinen Arbeitsplatz zeigen konnte. 

Er führte Yugi zur Treppe und fing an, einleitende Erklärungen zu liefern. 

Cyndia war nun vollkommen überfordert.   
Seit wann ließ IHR Kami- sama sich dazu herab, einen Oberschüler durch SEINE Firma zu führen und ihm dann auch noch alles zu erklären? 

Staunend blickte Yugi sich um.   
Er hätte viel erwartet, aber nicht das. 

Yami hatte noch ungefähr zehn Mitarbeiter unter sich.   
Die Arbeitsplätze waren alle in einem Raum versammelt, der sich über die gesamte Etage ausdehnte. Jeder hatte genug Platz zum arbeiten.   
Jeder hatte Skizzen vor sich liegen nach denen er arbeitete.   
Im Hintergrund lief leise ein Radio. 

Fasziniert schaute er zu, wie die filigranen Kunststücke aus den edelsten Metallen gefertigt wurden. Wie sie sich Stück um Stück unter den Händen ihrer Schöpfer zu dem entwickelten, zu dem diese sie haben wollten. 

Leise in sich hineinlachend zog Yami ihn schließlich zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz. Auch er hatte seine Arbeitsplatte hier. Auch an seiner Wand hingen die verschiedensten Skizzen. Und auf dem Tisch lagen einige Photos von verschiedenen ägyptischen Schmuckstücken. 

Fragend blickte er zu Yami. 

„Der Professor hat mich im Auftrag des Museums darum gebeten Kopien von diesen Kostbarkeiten zu erstellen.“

Verträumt nahm er eines der Photos auf.

„Hier.“ Er deutete auf den Rand des Armbandes, welches sich auf dem Photo befand. „Siehst du diese Einkerbung hier?“

Yugi nickte.   
Dieser Schnitzer in der ansonsten perfekten Harmonie des Armbandes entging ihm keineswegs.

„Den hab’ ich damals fabriziert. Oh Mann, ich kann dir sagen, der Schmied war alles andere als begeistert davon. Doch es war zu spät. Der Kunde betrat das Geschäft, sah den Reif und war sofort verliebt in das Werk. Er hatte damals was von dem Makel der Schönheit geredet. Dass nur durch einen Makel wahre Schönheit zu erkennen sei. Er hat sich überschwänglich beim Meister für dieses überaus kostbare Kleinod bedankt und ihn fürstlich entlohnt. So hat ihn meine Tollpatschigkeit wenigstens nicht den Hals gekostet.“ 

Versonnen blickte der Ägypter auf das Bild vor sich.   
Yugi erkannte, dass er ganz und gar in Erinnerungen gefangen war.

„Wie kam es eigentlich dazu? Ich meine, wieso bist du bei einem Goldschmied in die Lehre gegangen?“ 

„Mmh...“Yami ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und zog einen Hocker  
für Yugi unter dem Tisch hervor. „Mit acht oder neun bin ich damals das erste Mal in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen. Und genau wie du eben, stand ich total fasziniert vor der Goldschmiede. Ich war da gar nicht mehr wegzubekommen. Schließlich handelte ich einen Deal mit meinem Vater aus. Wenn ich ganz brav und ohne weiteren Ärger zu verursachen meinem Unterricht und meinen Pflichten nachkomme, würde er mir im Gegenzug gestatten, in der Stadt beim Goldschmied in die Lehre zu gehen. Wenn ich es mir hätte aussuchen können, so hätte mir das Leben als Handwerker gereicht.“, achselzuckend wandte er sich wieder der Gegenwart zu: „Na, wollen wir mal von Anfang bis Ende die Entstehung eines Ringes durchgehen?“

Nachdenklich blickte Yugi zu Yami:

„Im Endeffekt hast du es doch jetzt geschafft. Du bist nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger als ein einfacher Handwerker.“

Verblüfft hielt Yami inne:

„Wo du recht hast...?“

Im Großen und Ganzen wurde es für beide noch ein recht vergnüglicher Nachmittag. Und Yugi stellte sich nicht mal so ungeschickt in der Verarbeitung der Metalle an. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, dass der letzte Mitarbeiter schon längst mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Raum verlassen hatte. Die beiden waren so vertieft in ihre Arbeit gewesen, dass sie die leisen Verabschiedungen einfach überhört hatte.

Doch endlich, nachdem sie nach langen Mühen den Ring gemeinsam fertiggestellt hatten, schauten sie das erste Mal seit Stunden auf. Und bemerkten, dass es draußen langsam dunkel wurde. Und sie schon seit längerem die Einzigen hier sein mussten. 

Lachend machten sie sich auf in das Büro Yamis.   
Dazu mussten sie die Treppe runter wieder in den Empfangsbereich. 

Yami hatte es so eingerichtet, dass er seine Kunden unten empfangen konnte. So würde man in der Werkstatt ohne große Kundenstörungen arbeiten können. 

„Das war so schön, wie schon lange nicht mehr.“

Fragend blickte Yami von seinem Schreibtisch auf.  
Musste er doch noch einige Skizzen zusammensuchen. 

Yugi wurde es unwohl in seiner Haut.  
Doch dem fragenden Blick Yamis konnte er sich nicht entziehen.

„Ich hab...“   
Er holte tief Luft und fing noch mal neu an:

„Ich mein, ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir in letzter immer weiter auseinanderdriften. Als wenn ich dich verlieren würde... noch mal...“, die letzten Worte wurden immer leiser ausgesprochen. Die Anspannung der Schultern zeigte deutlich, dass Yugi versuchte seine Gefühle mit Gewalt im Zaum zu halten. 

Schnellen Schrittes hatte Yami die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überbrückt.   
Liebevoll nahm er seinen Kleinen in den Arm.

„Aibou...“, war im Moment alles, was er herausbrachte. 

Er hatte gedacht, dass er sich soweit wie möglich von Yugi „abnabeln“ müsste. Um dem Kleinen auch genügend Freiraum zu lassen. Selbst wenn es ihm verdammt wehtat, auf Distanz zu gehen. 

Und nun wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht Distanz war, die Yugi brauchte, sondern Nähe. Genau wie er.

Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht im Haar seines Kleinen:

„Ich bin so ein verdammter Narr...“, murmelte er in das seidige Haar hinein. Dann löste er sich von Yugi. Brachte ihn dazu, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ich würde dich niemals freiwillig verlassen. Nur glaubte ich, dir Freiraum lassen zu müssen. Schließlich hast du auch ein eigenes Leben mit eigenen Freunden und Interessen.“ 

Vorsichtig fing er die Tränen auf.  
Tränen, die sich lautlos einen Weg über die Wangen suchten.

Yugi schüttelte sacht seinen Kopf:

„Mein kleiner Dummkopf. Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass unsere Leben miteinander verbunden sind? Untrennbar?“

Mit einem leisen: „Doch.“ schloss Yami Yugi wieder in seine Arme. 

Eine Weile standen sie so da.  
Eng umschlungen.   
Die Nähe des jeweils anderen suchend.

Nicht mitbekommend, wie Cyndia eifersüchtig alles durch einen Spalt in der Tür beobachtet hatte.

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k., Ihr lieben Leuts.  
> Wie Ihr sicher schon mitbekommen habt, hab ich so gar keine Ahnung von der Schmuckherstellung. (ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mal wieder viel zu bequem zu recherchieren.^^°) Seht mir bitte auch für die zukünftigen Teile eventuell auftretende Fehler nach- ja?*liebschau*

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
